The Gang
by kazzymetron
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the gang and how they came to be
1. Chapter 1

Chop and Izzy had been friends forever, they'd just always been in each other's lives. Living three doors away from each other meant that their parents were friends and so they naturally played together as kids. Even at school they never drifted very far away from one another. Anyone who made cruel ginger jokes about Izzy got roughed up a bit and anyone who might have laughed Chop or his family and their reputation had a small feisty red-head trying to sink her teeth into them. Sure, they made new friends, Izzy going off with the girls and Chop hanging out with the lads from the estate, but they never stopped being there: walking home together and hanging out with groups of mutual friends at the weekends. Chop always made sure Izzy got home safe and Izzy always kept Chop away from too much trouble. They knew each other inside and out, so it was only natural for their friendship to develop into something more. Their parents always had joked that they were going to end up as family one day.


	2. Chapter 2

Boys on the same under 10's footie team, put there to keep them busy on the long boring Wednesday nights, Finn and Chop were fast friends. With dads who bonded over music while waiting on the side lines, they spent many happy hours driving to and from the school pitch, singing along to the best music, although they'd never admit to something so uncool. It was these moments of uncoolness that cemented their friendship and soon Chop was calling for Finn to come out on the boisterous Friday nights he enjoyed every week. Finn's quietly thoughtful presence complimented Chop's ever growing energy and, after they found themselves in all the same sets in high school, their best friend status was sealed. Finn and Chop were the centre of the lads at school, Chop leading the way with his right hand man quietly moving him away from any overly stupid plans, making sure the reckless stupidity of a group of teenage boys never got too out of hand. That's how Finn and Izzy first met: binding together as the voice of reason when Chop wanted to get into the gang culture developing around the estate. The united force of the two people Chop loved and respected the most kept him as the friendly, considerate boy he is and always was.


	3. Chapter 3

When 15 year old Chop first had the idea of spending Friday night at their local pub, Finn brushed it off as another of those wild ideas that would be forgotten in the morning. However, after two solid weeks of constant questioning about it, he gave in and agreed that it might actually be fun. What started as a big group outing quickly turned into Chop yelling "PUSSAAY" at the other lads' lame excuses, ending up with the two of them appearing at Izzy's door, begging her to come with them so it didn't look like a date. Izzy never could resist that excited grin from Chop and so, after running inside to get changed, bounced out to meet the two boys leaning against her garden wall, already bubbling over with excitement. The three of them walked towards the pub in the early evening sun, chatting and laughing together. These two were the only people Finn could easily chat to and, despite their obvious bias for each other, he was secretly glad it was just the three of them tonight. Although Stamford was small, Finn's quiet nature meant he was virtually unknown in the pub so he got served without any problem. The three of them spent their night drinking and controlling the jukebox, developing what would soon become a routine Friday night.


	4. Chapter 4

After moving to Lincolnshire aged 11, Archie was a bit of a drifter. He was always well liked, he just couldn't find a group to call his own. He got on with everyone and usually chose who to sit with at lunch based on the first person who smiled at him every day. The girls and the geeks were always the most welcoming, so it wasn't until he volunteered to be in charge of the music for their leavers' do that Archie and Finn had their first conversation. Finn found him leaning against a radiator one break time, greeting him with "Heard you're doing the music for leavers'. Do me a favour, don't play too much crap" then turning to walk away. Archie's friendly nature meant he called after Finn, asking "Finn, Right?" receiving a small nod, seemingly an invitation to carry on, "Want to help?" Music was the key to conversation with Finn and he agreed without hesitation, leaning next to Archie and launching into a conversation about their shared music tastes. Later on they met outside the lunch hall, ready to compile a playlist filled with the best music. That was first time Archie sat with Finn and Chop's group of lads, the conversation flowing from music to footie and back again several times, everyone jumping in from time to time with new brainwaves for the all-important playlist being constructed in Finn's English book. From then on, Archie found himself sitting with Finn and Chop every lunch time, finally finding the comfort of friendship, something so new yet so welcome to him after 5 years of pure acquaintance.


	5. Chapter 5

Finn invited Archie to the pub loads of times, but it wasn't until he mentioned an open mic night one Friday that he finally agreed to come. With a "yes lad," Finn turned to the others telling them that they'd better show up for Archie's supreme talents tonight. When there was no sign of him at 8, however, most of the lads got bored and left Chop and Finn with Izzy and some of her mates. Finn had just given up on looking for his friend when he heard the owner take the mic and ask for an Archie to come up to the stage. Chop and Finn immediately started cheering as the shy boy stepped up to the microphone, guitar in hand. With a small smile at this warm welcome, Archie sat down and began to play. By the middle of the song, he had everyone's attention, including Izzy's who leaned over to whisper to the boys, "That's that quiet boy, Archie, from school, right?" Chop grunted in agreement, his face falling slightly at the sight of Izzy swooning. When Archie stepped off the stage with a thank you, Izzy launched herself into Archie's arms, exclaiming "Wowie, Mr. Superstar!" whilst leading him over to their usual spot. As Finn nodded and slid a pint over to him with a small smile, Archie's awkwardness at Izzy's gesture dissolved away and he soon found himself becoming part of the perfected routine of a Friday night at the pub.


End file.
